


Can't breathe

by Junebug_979



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen, Panic Attacks, Sanctum (The 100), The 100 (TV) Season 6, touch averse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junebug_979/pseuds/Junebug_979
Summary: When Clarke has a panic attack Raven is there for her. Set somewhere in Sanctum.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Raven Reyes, John Murphy & Raven Reyes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Can't breathe

“Shut the _fuck_ up!” Clarke spat, seeing red. Fury coming off her in waves. But he doesn't, he just keeps on shouting at her. Her face has become beat red. 

"Oh, come on Clarke! Can't take it?" He taunts. Murphy is looking smug, too smug.

Her breathing has become shallow, chest aching. Coming out in short pants. Raven, noticing this curses under her breath and puts a hand on Murphy's shoulder pushing him back a bit.

"Murphy, look at her. Can't you see she's having a panic attack?"

He looks, _really_ looks. Her fac and h slick with sweat. Cheast heaving with huge, gasping breaths. Hands shaking, eyes hazy.

"Yeah, so _back off!_ " Raven pushes him away.

"Oh god." He mumbles. Feeling bad, he's caused his _friend_ to have a panic attack. He _runs_ unable to look Clarke in the face after all he's done to cause her pain.

Raven shakes her head at him and goes over to Clarke and guides over to a table in the bar that Sanctum has to offer. She lowers Clarke down into a chair. "Clarke? Can you hear me?" Raven asks gently. She moves some blond hair out of the way of her eyes. 

Clarke flinches violently at that. " _Don't touch!_ " She gasps.

Raven backpedals. "Sorry! What do you need, Clarke?" She asks.

"I can't breathe! I can't _breathe!_ " She repets those same words over and over. Her hands grasps her her throat.

Raven doesn't know what to do for a split second, then she remembers how her mom used to be on the Ark, not _just_ like this. But close. So she does the same thing she did back then.

She takes a deep breath herself before looking at Clarke gently.

"I know you _can,_ count with me. One, two, three. C'mon, look at me. _Try_ , in through your nose out through your mouth." Clarke tries to meet her eyes, and repeats the numbers Raven is spouting off. Raven takes Clarke's hand and brings it up to her chest and takes a very deep inhale.

"Can you follow that, Clarke?" 

Clarke tries to follow what she feels and eventually she can _breathe_ again. "T-Thanks, Raven." She slurrs.

"No problem. You okay?" 

" _Tired."_ She mumbles, eyes heavy with sleep.

"Let's go to your room, then, yeah?" Raven pulls her up by the hand and leads her back to the room she shares with Madi. "And don't worry, Princess, I'll give Murphy an ass kicking for you."

"Thanks." She murmurs, as Raven sets her down on the bed and covers her with a blanket. 

Raven runs her hand through Clarke's hair once more and strokes her cheek. "You're my friend. I would do _anything_ to protect you, okay?" She leans down and gives her a kiss on the forehead. She looks down and finds Clarke already fast asleep. 

Then she turns out the light and closes the door. Mind set to tell Murphy off.

She finds him back at the bar, nursing a beer. "What the _fuck_ is your problem?" She sneers as she takes the seat next to him.

He avoids her eyes and and takes a swig of his drink. "I thought you hated her, too." He finally looks at her and is surprised at what he sees, regret.

"I _thought_ I did but seeing what she was going through.. you know my mom used to have panic attacks? So I knew how to help her, she's sleeping now, Clarke I mean."

"Oh.." He mumbled. "It made her sleepy?" His eyebrows were furrowed, deep in thought, a frown on his lips.

"Yeah, a panic attack takes a _lot_ of energy out of you, so next time, be considerate. Clarke is _our_ _people_. Remember that." He nods absentmindedly.

Raven slaps him on the back once and heads out of the bar to go to her room to relax for the evening.

She plans to check on Clarke later that night.


End file.
